


Floral Profanity

by emotionaltrinityfreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: How to say fuck you in flower, Just cute shit, M/M, but i like my take on it, flower shop au, forgive the overused prompt, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaltrinityfreak/pseuds/emotionaltrinityfreak
Summary: based off of that prompt we’ve all seen,‘Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”there's a cute punk guy, and a gay flower shop employee. weird concept? yes. good fic? i hope so.





	Floral Profanity

**Author's Note:**

> i know, this is cliche, but i like to think my take on the prompt is nice.

When the guy with the lip ring and the abundance of tattoos walked into the shop, Gerard was immediately attracted to him. He had always liked ‘punk’ boys, most likely due to the dominance they asserted. Gerard was shy, and had always been quite submissive, whether it was in bed, or in a real relationship.

The guy was shorter than him, but Gerard wasn’t superficial. He bit his lip as his eyes examined the customer, from his tan skin complimented by his dark hair, to his toned muscle supported by a small frame, to his hazel eyes. Gerard realized he was staring, and looked away before the customer noticed. That was when it hit him. Cute Punk Guy was a customer. In a flower shop. He probably had a girlfriend.

Gerard mentally berated himself, and quickly put on a customer service smile. “Hi, how can I help you?” he asked, his voice sweet.

Cute Punk Guy walked up to the counter, and not wasting any time, bluntly asked, “How do I passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Gerard’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?”

Cute Punk Guy sighed, “I need to send someone a passive aggressive bouquet, and writing it on the card is too straight-forward. How do you say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Gerard thought for a moment. The question reminded him of a post he’d seen on a website before, although he couldn’t remember exactly. “Okay, then, just give me a second,” he said, trying not to laugh at the request. He turned to the desktop on the counter and typed into the search bar, looking back at the customer as he waited for the page to load. “So, I guess you’re breaking up with someone?”

Cute Punk Guy smirked, “Yeah,”

“Isn’t this a little harsh?” Gerard questioned.

“Well, he was a dick, so if it hurts his feelings, I’m all for it.” Cute Punk guy shrugged.

Gerard’s eyes widened, “He?”

“Don’t tell me you have a problem with me breaking up with a guy.” Cute Punk Guy’s eyes went cold.

“No, no, it’s just…” Gerard began. Cute Punk Guy was gay. Or bi. Or pan. Or just queer. But either way, he was on the verge of being single, which meant that Gerard had a chance. He just had to make sure he didn’t fuck it up. “I just didn’t realize…”

“That I was a fag.” the customer finished, “Okay, this has been great, but I’m gonna go,” he said, turning and walking to the door. 

“Wait, I’m gay!” Gerard yelled, silence overtaking the store at his outburst.

Cute Punk Guy turned back around, a look of shock on his face. “Oh… okay then.” he walked back up to the counter.

Gerard looked down, blushing. “I’m gay, and I figured out how to say fuck you in flower.”  
“Really? That’s an actual thing?” Cute Punk Guy looked at him in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Gerard blushed. “Kinda crazy, right? You need geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred.”

Cute Punk Guy grinned, “Awesome, now I need you to send forty-seven bouquets to this address.” he handed Gerard a slip of paper.

Gerard pulled up the company’s website, and began setting up the order. “Forty-seven? Care to explain that?”

“I’m filling his apartment with ‘fuck you’ flowers.”

“Got it.” Gerard replied, and for the next few minutes, the two planned Cute Punk Guy’s passive aggressive break up. Forty-seven ‘fuck you’ bouquets, each with a card that said,

“I think I might hate you, these flowers say fuck you, I really hated the last three months I spent with you.”  
-xofrnk  
\--  
It had been about a week since the flowers had been sent, and if Gerard had typed up the order correctly, they would be delivered to Cute Punk Guy’s ex boyfriend’s apartment that day. 

Gerard began setting up for the day, placing bouquets where they needed to be. He sat behind the counter and waited for customers to enter. Valentine’s day had just passed, so business would be slow for the next few weeks. Gerard wasn’t expecting much, and he certainly wasn’t expecting to see the intriguing hazel eyes that suited Cute Punk Guy so well.

“Oh, you’re… Frank, right? With the ‘fuck you’ flowers? Did they not get to his apartment?” Gerard quickly looked at the computer screen, pulling up the order.

“No, he got them.” He nodded. “I just wanted to thank you. And, since I’m single now, I wanted to ask you out.”

Gerard’s eyes widened, and he looked away from the computer. “Like… on a date?” he asked. He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it out loud. He was suddenly aware of how ridiculous he looked. The American Idiot shirt that complimented his bright red hair looked wonderful, but the pastel colored flower shop apron that covered it gave him the look of a child. He blushed, looking back down.

“Yeah. A date.” Cute Punk Guy--Frank--grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, there’s that. i know, it’s an overused prompt, but i liked it. leave me kudos, leave me comments, i'll take it all. follow me on Tumblr, my username is emotionaltrinityfreak. comment below what my next fic should be, i only write bandom.
> 
> -Vinnie


End file.
